


Miro/Thom One-Shots

by ThoMulli



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Miro/Thom, One Shot, Reunion, Skype, Thomas Müller - Freeform, go with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoMulli/pseuds/ThoMulli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. </p><p>A collection of scenes in Thomas and Miro's lives, from Skype sessions gone wrong to the reunifications of the couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miro/Thom One-Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miroslav attempts to figure out how to work Skype, whilst Thomas is amused and helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to collect some one-shots here. Enjoy!

Thomas jiggled his legs as he sat cross-legged on the bed, impatiently staring at his screen in hope of the flash which indicated an incoming Skype call. Miro had said he would call a whole ten minutes ago and Thomas had to refrain from texting him again, knowing that the chance was high that his boyfriend was stuck trying to figure his device out. 

"C'mon c'mon c'mon," Thomas growled at the screen of his laptop, impatient to see Miro for the first time on video-chat; his sweet Miroslav had learnt to Skype just for Thomas. 

Finally, a ringing noise sounded out in the room and Thomas would deny adamantly that the high-pitched squeak of excitement was from him. He scrambled to press the accept button and ruffled his hair in an attempt to make himself look presentable as it connected. 

But after a few minutes it was still connecting. 

The ring of buffering sent Thomas into a little bit of a frenzy as anger built up, since he was _this_ close to seeing his lover and he could picture Miro sitting on the other side thinking he'd done something wrong on the phone. 

"AGH!" Thomas yelled and threw a pillow just as the screen clicked. 

His grin appeared and his eyes brightened but the black screen did not change into the image of Miro, but remained blank. He could only see himself in the bottom right corner. Thomas frowned, leaned forwards, and waited. 

"Eh... Hallo?" He called and heard a crackle. 

"Thom? It's working! Hey!" the unmistakable voice of his boyfriend came out and Thomas relaxed with a huge sigh. 

"Miro," he beamed, "I can hear you but not see you." 

"Wha? But I can see you. Are you sure you can't?" He asked and Thomas laughed, rolling his eyes. 

"Yes dear I'm sure," he said and Miro huffed. 

"Don't roll your eyes at me. I don't understand what's gone wrong; is it broken?" 

"I don't know. Is your video even on?" Thomas asked and heard a grumble. 

"Of course I would have turned my video on...." there was a pause. "How do I know if it's on?" 

Thomas grinned cheekily and adoringly at the sound of his confused partner and tried not to laugh as he explained. 

"Oh! Eh... I'll turn it on," he said, and Thomas could hear the embarrassment in the wonderful Pole's voice. 

Suddenly there was a click and finally, the screen changed from blank to an image. However it was not Miro, but the cabinet on the other side of the bed. 

"It worked!" Miro said and Thomas's lips twitched.

"Well.. Nearly Miro. You need to have it on front camera," he said.

"What? Front? Can you see me? I'm waving," Miroslav said and Thomas couldn't hold back a laugh.

"No I can't see you. You're using the wrong camera." 

"What? Oh you mean I need the selfie camera," Thomas's boyfriend realised and Thomas grinned at the screen, finding Miro's struggle entertaining. 

"Ja Miro, the selfie camera. There should be another button on the top which looks like a camera with an arrow. Click it," he instructed and after a long pause and silence, the camera flicked to show his beautiful face, and Thomas melted. 

"Oh gott I missed you Miro. It's been so long since I saw your face," he whispered and saw Miro's eyes crinkle in a loving smile. 

Then his mouth moved but there was no sound, and Thomas realised the silence hadn't gone and he couldn't hear him. 

"Oh for god's sake," he groaned, "Miro honey you muted yourself." 

He saw Miro's face screw up in confusion and he looked down at the phone screen. 

" _I what_?" Thomaa read his lips and sighed. 

"You have turned off your microphone. I can't hear you," he said and Miro frowned and looked dejected. 

"Hey, don't make that face," Thomas softened, "you're doing fine. We're nearly there. Just press the microphone button and we'll be back." 

Miro nodded and pressed it and sound came back. For the first time on Skype the pair had both cameras and both microphones on and working. 

"Thomas?" Miro asked and Thomas smiled deeply again, touching the laptop screen as Miro held the phone to show his face. 

"Miro. I love you, you did it!" He said and Miro rolled his eyes, blushing slightly. 

"God I sound like a child who's just done his chores," he muttered and Thomas laughed. 

"Oh no, you're much too big to be a child," he winked at the end and Miroslav raised an eyebrow at the innuendo. 

"Steady there Thom," he warned and Thomas grinned. 

"It's been much too long for me to be steady. I'm dying to just have you here so we can-" 

"Thomas please. I don't want another cold shower," Miro cut him off and Thomas smirked. 

"Hm, maybe our next Skype session can be a bit more adventurous?" He ventured and Miroslav tried to look stern but ended up looking longingly at his Thomas. 

"Hush. I think we should move on," Miro firmly told his boyfriend, who just laughed. "How are things back there? Pep still giving you a hard time?" 

"Please let's not waste this time talking about the bald egg," Thomas groaned and Miro laughed.

"Don't be so disrespectful. He's your manager," he teased. 

"Oh shush. He's been fine, nothing new," Thomas answered and Miro nodded.  

They chatted for a few hours, happy in each other's company, until it got really late and near the end of their call  

"Hey, I have some news," the Pole's face suddenly brightened and turned sly. 

"Ja? Tell me," Thomas sat up straighter.

"So... You know how there's the match next weekend?" Miro said. 

"Of course," Thomas rolled his eyes: he knew all of Miro's matches.

"Well..." He said slowly. 

"Oh come on!" Thomas exclaimed impatiently, excited. 

"I have been excused from it. I've been given a little break to rest," he grinned and Thomas frowned. 

"That's great, but why so excited? You've had plenty of breaks before," Thomas sounded confused. 

"Since I'm not playing, I'm also excused from next week's training," Miro said and Thomas began to feel the beginnings of a warm, powerful excitement building up inside as he realised the implications of this freedom. 

"Miro...?" He breathed out.

"Thomas, my love, I can come to Munich for a whole week," he finally told Thomas and an animalistic squeak escaped his boyfriend's mouth as he covered it. 

"Oh my god! Miro I love you I love you I love you," he gasped and kissed the screen in utter bliss. "I can't believe it! A whole week together. And it's only next week!" He exclaimed and Miroslav's eyes were full of only love and passion for the young man who was so happy to see him. 

"I know, it will be perfect," he grinned and Thomas beamed happily at him. 

"Oh Miro, you've made me happier than anyone else. I have to go now but I couldn't wish for a better ending to this evening. I love you so much," he sighed and Miroslav blew him a kiss. 

"I love you too. We can try this Skype thing again soon Ja?" He said and Thomas nodded furiously. 

"Definitely. Sleep well, and dream of me." He grinned cheekily and Miro winked. 

"Likewise my little radio," he said and Thomas stuck his tongue out before waving and hanging up. 

He lay back down on his bed and closed his eyes, grinning as he began to race through thoughts of how perfect next week would be. He may be alone for now but soon he would have everything he wanted right in his room. It didn't take long for him to get ready for bed as he was desperate to lie down and dream of his boyfriend.  

And he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love ;). Requests are life.   
> Let me know if there are errors or anything like that! Thanks so much for reading


End file.
